Heartbreak Hotel
by tsunoiya
Summary: This story is about Serina and Tamahome and how one loss can grant a gain. This story is written by Kai-chi Tsunkino.


I own none of these characters. Neither does Kai - the one who wrote this story.  
  
Serina started an early morning jog when she came upon Tomahome trying to save someone by fighting the an enemy. Serina runs right up to Tomahome when he's battling and says.... Serina: Hiya Tomakins! Whacha up to? Tomahome: Having a picnic! Tomahome said sarcasticly. Serina: Really! Where's the food! Tomahome: I was being sarcastic. What does it look like I'm doing!?! Tomahome raised his voice. Serina: That was a sarcastic remark too ya know. Tomahome and the guy were stuggling. Serina hugged Tomahome and whispered in his ear. Serina: I'll be waiting for you in our chaimbers. Don't be late mm......! Serina kissed Tomahome on the cheek and jogged away. Tomahome was blushing. Guy: Woah, I guess she has something planned for you isn't that right....Tomakins. The guy said sarcasticly. Tomahome: Two things. One, you damn right she has something planned for me. Guy: And the second? Tomahome did a mean glare at the guy and said.......... Tomahome: No one, but no one calls be by my name except SERINA!!!!!!!! Tomahome picked him up and tossed the guy into the lake, twenty meters out from shore. Girl: Thank you very much! Tomahome: Not a problem. The girl waved and ran off. Tomahome waved to her until she was out of sight. Then he realized....... Tomahome: Shit! I'm going to be late. Tomahome ran off as fast a he can. Hearing the guy he tossed in the lake say...... Guy: Hey don't leave me out here all **gulp** alone. Someone HELP! (At the Palace) Taski and Nuriko were outside talking to Raye and Lita. Tomahome spotted them emidiatly. Tomahome: Have you guys seen Serina? She is not in her room. Nuriko: I saw her go into the temple with Hotohore. They said that they were going to pray. Tomahome: Pray! Hotohore better be praying for his life. Nuriko: Why? Tomahome: Don't you know that Hotohore has been stalking her and you remember how he loved Miaka and that Miaka almost gave into him. He trys to take away everyone I love. Taski: Oh, please! He thinks that he is so beautiful that he would probably marry himself. Nuriko hit Taski on the back of the head. Taski: Ow! Whydiga do that for? Nuriko: Don't say things like that. I will marry him. Raye whispers to Lita. Raye: Not unless he turns into a girl. Nuriko: I heard that. Tomahome runs off for the temple.Taski yells after him. Taski: Hey, Where are you going? But it was too late. Tomahome was already gone. Nuriko: You think we should stop him? Raye: Naw, but I think this could be quite amusing. Lets go watch! Lita: Great idea! The group ran off to the temple hoping to see some good action. (At the Temple) Serina and Hotohore sat facing each other holding each other's hands. Then they opened their eyes. Serina: Thank you for comming all the way out here and praying with me. Hotohore: You're quite welcome. Too bad the others were bisy to help you. Then Tomahome bursted though the door. Serina and Hotohore were still holding hands at the time. Serina and Hotohore looked at him. Tomahome lost it. Tomahome: What the hell is going on around here!!!! Serina got up and tried to calm Tomahome. By that time the others were there. Raye: Should we interfear? Nuriko: Naw, this is considered a marrage fight. When he hits her, thats when we come in. Taski: Gotcha. Serina: Please don't curse and whisper, this is a temple ya know. We could.. Tomahome cut her off. Tomahome: How can I be quiet when my woman is in the arms of a person who has tried to steal Miaka away and now he tried to steal you away! Oh! my mistake has already stolen her. Serina: Please Tomahome it's not what you thi. He cut her off again. Tomahome: How could I've loved you! Serina started getting tears in her eyes. Tomahome: I thought you were just like Miaka. The same habits, the same spirit, the same mind. Serina: Tomahome, please stop. Serina cried and pleaded, but Tomahome kept on going. Tomahome: But......... Your nothing like her and that means..... Serina: Tomahome? Tomahome: I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!!! Serina fell to her knees crying. Serina: Th... this can't be....This just can't be. Tomahome: Get out of my sight. You discuss me. Serina got up and ran out the temple crying. Lida was going to run after but Nuriko stopped her. Nuriko: She needs some time alone. Then Taski came in. Taski: Tomahome, what the hell did you think you were doing!?! Tomahome: Shutup! Taski: I got news for you buddy she came in here to pray for your safty! Tomahome: Ya, then why was Hotohore with her. Huh! She could of prayed by herself. Hotohore: She needed my power to reach the gods. Tomahome: Why didn't she ask someone else then!?! Nuriko: She did ask us. We just said that we were bisy. So she asked Hotohore and he approved. Tomahome: Wha.....What? Nuriko: That's right! And we were trying to tell you but you were already gone. Tomahome: You....you mean I just.... Nuriko: Overeacted and caused you to split up with her causing unbelievable pain and heartache. Yup! Tomahome: I have to find her! Tomahome seached high and low for her and found nothing. Finally he found her standing in the middle of the lake that he fought the guy an hour a go. She was in her princess serinity dress also the one dress that she got married in. She was crying and twirling the 24 karrot gold diamond engadgement ring Tomahome gave to her a year ago at that very spot. Serina: You know.... She started off saying without looking at him. Serina: ........I thought the next time I'd come here would be on our 1 year anniversity. Tomahome looked helpless as Serina kepted on talking. Serina: I never thought that I would come here when we were breaking up. Accually, I never really thought about us breaking up. I thought that we would accually be together until death do us part. The wind was blowing her dress and hair everywhere. Nearby cherry-blossem trees gave a heavenly look to her as their pink leaves swirled around her. Serina looked back on Tomahome. Her eyes filled with tears and she had the same expression on her face as she did when Quatre, Duo, Rio, Royin, Kento, and Sage died. It wasn't a cold look which scared Tomahome to death. It was a heartbreaking/sad but caring and loving look on her face. Tomahome: Look I'm sorry for what I did. The guys told me about it after and I had know idea that you cared for me so much. Serina: Tomahome, it isn't what you did that has me worried. It is what you said. You said that I wasn't like Miaka. Were you camparring me from the start on how I acted and dressed like her. I know you didn't love her then, but I'm curious. Do you love her now? Tomahome: No! I love you. and I'll always love you! Serina: That isn't what you said back there. You said that you didn't love me anymore. Tomahome: I lied. How could I stop loving you. You are the light in my darkness and with out you I would have never found my way back. Serina: Really? Tomahome: Really. Tomahome held out his arms. Serina: Oh, Tamohome! Serina ran into his arms. Tomahome held her up and kissed her and vowed that he would never again hurt her like that and that he would never doubt what she would say. That night they make up. Hoping that nothing like this would ever happen again. And in that bed with Tomahome's arms around her she felt something that she hasn't felt since Darrian. Security! 


End file.
